Emergency 2007
Documenting political developments starting on November 3, 2007 and the social, economic, and other ramifications. Events Protests, Press Conferences, etc. :Moved to Emergency 2007 Events The Detained :'''''Moved to Emergency 2007 Detainees Campaigns, Activism, Organizations * The Campaign to Reclaim Karachi * Pakistan Federal Union of Journalists (PFUJ) * Pakistan Alert Network Petitions ] * Support the Rule of Law, need a thousand signatures * Avaaz.org: End the emergency in Pakistan * We Oppose Emergency in Pakistan * Compilation on the South Asian Citizens' Web Personal Testaments and news related to arrests Abrar Hasan, President Sindh High Court Bar Association * Abrar Hasan's son has written a report that has been published here directly. * From the press: ** Munir, Abrar arrested, raids to arrest more ** Abrar Hasan and others arrested ** Family denied meeting Abrar Hasan in jail Anis Haroon * Testament to Pakistani Women by Anis Haroon, contributed here directly. Asma Jahangir * Asma Jahangir on Emergency 2007 Beena Sarwar * Journalist Beena Sarwar has been posting updates on a mailing list. Some are reproduced here. Mazhar Abbas, Secretary-General PFUJ * Mazhar Abbas, Secretary-General PFUJ, sent an email to friends. Mir Ibrahim Rahman * Email from Mir Ibrahim Rahman on Emergency 2007, CEO of Geo TV Blogs :NOTE''' These are blogs; there is more media, including '''live TV streams, below. Specialized * All posts tagged CRISISPK from all blogs * http://Emergency2007.blogspot.com (running updates on the situation) * http://emergencypk.blogspot.com/ (latest update and worldwide protest details) * http://pakistan-blackout.blogspot.com/ - Updates on the media * http://pkpolitics.com uses Blip.tv as its host and has a good collection of TV Current Affairs programs. * http://pakistanpolitics.net/ * http://pakistanmartiallaw.blogspot.com/ * http://www.pakistannewsroom.com provides latest news and talk show videos. General * http://bloggers.pk (Aggregator of a lot of significant Pakistani blogs.) * City Metroblogs: http://karachi.metblogs.com/ http://lahore.metblogs.com/ http://islamabad.metblogs.com/ * http://teeth.com.pk/blog/ - teeth blog, very frequent updates * http://paklawyer.wordpress.com/ - Pak Lawyer frequent updates on the situation on the ground * http://www.buzzvines.com/ - A community blog for a common person to share his views Images, Graphics, Posters * http://news.yahoo.com/photos/ss/events/wl/081401pakistan;_ylt=Arq0cg5h.Y0Yqpghd6KjHLWs0NUE (Various Images from arouund the country) :More Media below * Flickr feed for tag "CRISISPK" * Media uploaded on this database: Image:Pressinchains.jpg|PFUJ Poster Image:Pressinchains550.jpg|PFUJPoster (Low Resolution) Statements * Compilation of statements and event notices from various groups on the South Asian Citizens' Web (SACW): :http://www.sacw.net/pakistan/emergency/index.html Civil Society * Asma Jahangir's email from detention and detention order : Asma Jahangir is the Chairperson of the independent Human Rights Commission of Pakistan (HRCP), U.N. Special Rapporteur, and a leading lawyer herself :November 8: See Asma Jehangir above * The Pakistan Federal Union of Journalists (PFUJ) has been putting out statements you can read on their website Politicians * Imran Khan :Urdu :English Foreign * [http://www.abanet.org/abanet/media/statement/statement.cfm?releaseid=214 American Bar Association] * [http://www.friendsofsouthasia.org/actions/PakistanEmergency-FOSAMediaAdvisory.pdf Friends of South Asia (FOSA), San Francisco Bay area] * [http://www.hdf.com Human Development Foundation (HDF)] News Analysis and Articles :Needs to be ordered chronologically--and moved to its own page. * Inftikhar Chouhdry's Interview on CNN * Sratfor-Geopolitical Inteligence Report: Pakistan and the Army * Emergency Telegragh Available in two formats * Pakistan’s General Anarchy * Najam Sethi on "Emergency" vs. "Martial Law" * AP Op-Ed at International Herald Tribune * Justice Wajihuddin quoted in DAWN to copy and preserve text; Dawn only provides for a week. * Founder of this site on WNYC, New York Public Radio * New American Media * Musharraf Gambles with Pakistan's Future * Pakistan emergency declared; police take away top judges * Musharraf's Last Grab for Power * Musharraf Takes on Pakistan Judges * Arrests mount in Pakistan crisis * Emergency targets Pakistani activists * Bush urges end to Pakistan emergency * [http://www.bloomberg.com/apps/news?pid=20601087&sid=ad9_9NbMz.GE&refer=home Benazir Bhutto on Emergency: Pakistan Emergency Rule to Be Short; Bhutto Protests] * [http://www.hindu.com/2007/11/06/stories/2007110662171400.htm Nawaz Sharif on Emergency: Decisive battle ahead, says Nawaz Sharif] * [http://www.news.com.au/story/0,23599,22718709-23109,00.html Imran Khan on Emergency: Imran Khan sends message from hiding] * [http://in.reuters.com/article/southAsiaNews/idINIndia-30322520071104 Qazi Hussain Ahmed on Emergency: Pakistani Islamist urges protests against Musharraf] * [http://www.dailytimes.com.pk/default.asp?page=2007%5C11%5C05%5Cstory_5-11-2007_pg7_43 Altaf Hussain: Feudalist political culture gave birth to terrorism: Altaf Hussain] * Musharraf's Speech * Parallels between Pakistan and US politics * Musharraf's dictatorship is destined to collapse Live Electronic Media Primary :Electronic media is starting to come back up. * Aaj TV :http://www.jumptv.com/en/channel/aajtv/ :http://www.aaj.tv/aaj_wedget.php :http://idesitv.com/aaj.php ? *ARY One :http://sayan.freehostia.com/arydigital.html :http://80.227.134.4/ * DawnNews TV :mms://dawn1.tvpakistan.com:8080/ (Linked from DawnSite) :DawnNews Video Clips * GEO TV Streams: :mms://stream.wmlivesvc.vitalstreamcdn.com/live_stream_geo_tv_GeoVid (Linked from Geo TVSite) :Geo News - Recorded (go to the end to watch latest) :http://idesitv.com/geotv.php clear picture :rtsp://real2.pakistanvision.tv:7070/broadcast/mp/broadcast/s4s.rm :rtsp://real.pakistanvision.tv:7070/broadcast/mp/broadcast/s4s.rm :http://www.forumpakistan.com/geo-tv-online.html :http://watchgeotv.info/ * GEO TV Audio Streams: :mms://stream.wmlivesvc.vitalstreamcdn.com/live_stream_geo_tv_GeoAud *Indus News :http://www.jumptv.com/en/channel/IndusNews/ * iDesiTV :http://idesitv.com/ to the bottom * http://www.pakistanvision.com (look under "Current Affairs" in the lefthand column for Geo News Live and PTV News Live) Archived Electronic Media Primary Aggregators/"Re-Casters" * http://pkpolitics.com uses Blip.tv as its host and has a good collection of TV Current Affairs programs. :See also Specialized Primary Documents * The proclamation: http://dawn.com/2007/11/03/images/proclamation.pdf Operative sentences: ...I, General Pervez Musharraf, Chief of the Army Staff, proclaim emergency throughout Pakistan. I hereby order and proclaim that the constitution of the Islamic republic of Pakistan shall remain in abeyance. This Proclamation shall come into force at once. * Musharraf's speech: :rtsp://real2.pakistanvision.tv:7070/pv/smil/ptvnews/musharraf_110307.smil * Supreme Court Order striking down the "Emergency" * Supreme Court Order striking down the first order * Arrest Order for Asma Jehangir * MPO .... Institutions/Official Sites -